Samantha Drake
by CMHValex
Summary: Samantha Drake, daughter of Bobby and Marie Drake just transferred to Sky High. She should have the power of ice like her father, right? But what if she doesn’t? What if she is hiding something from both of her parents? What if her power is something...el
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Drake, daughter of Bobby and Marie Drake just transferred to Sky High. She should have the power of ice like her father, right? But what if she doesn't? What if she is hiding something from both of her parents? What if her power is something...else? Rated for safety, and possible WarrenOC later.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I make no money off of this, so don't try to sue. All you'll get is pocket lint and two shirts and a visor from my Dairy Queen uniform.

**A/N: In case you're wondering (X-3 SPOILER), Samantha was conceived shortly after Rogue took the cure. In my universe, the cure wasn't permanent, but by the time she got her power back, Samantha was already in her belly, and the child was immune to Rogue's mutation. Also, I have had many people say that I stole this character, but I did not, I repeat, did not, which you will find if you stick around long enough to find out.**

Three stars

"Samantha, hurry and get up, or you're gonna miss your bus," called Mantha's mom. Today was Mantha's first day at Sky High. Last year, she had been at her parents' old school in Westchester, New York, but since her family moved, she had to transfer. So now she was the new kid at a school for superheroes. As much as she would never admit it she _did_ like to see her parents every day, instead of only during the summer at her old boarding school, but life here was going to be so much different. She hated having to start all over.

Reluctantly, Mantha got out of bed, pulled on black hiphugger jeans and a black v-neck top, brushed out her very dark brown hair, and put on a little eyeliner, making her look even more gothic. As she surveyed herself in the mirror, she noticed once more just how unlike her parents she was. She had her mother's fair skin and thin build, and her father's way of looking at people that made them feel like she could see right through them, but that's where the similarities ended. She had dark brown, almost black eyes, and a short temper. She liked to wear black because it was attractive and pretty much told people to leave her the hell alone. She was a loner not because of who she was, but because she wanted to be. No one could ever get close enough to her to see the real reason behind her reclusiveness. Mantha was hiding. Hiding from everyone, even her parents. She had a terrible secret, one that could tear her family apart if she ever told. Her father had no idea, and her mother...well, her mother overlooked anything out of the ordinary, pretended that nothing was wrong. Whether she knew or not, Mantha didn't know. But it didn't really matter. Mantha couldn't talk to either of her parents about it. She had to hide that part of herself. The part that was...

"Mantha, hurry upཀ" her mother shouted again, breaking Mantha's train of thought. Sparing one last glance at the mirror, Mantha picked up her backpack and walked out of the room. Saying a quick goodbye to her parents, she headed out the door, but not before she heard her father say, "She's really such a sweet kid, but you'd never know it to look at her." She knew he meant how she dressed, and it wasn't really an insult, even though he didn't exactly like her style. But he believed in giving her freedom, and she was grateful for it. Glancing one last time at her house, she trudged up the block to wait for the bus.

When the bus came, the driver announced himself as "Ron Wilson, bus driver," as if it were something really special. Mantha just nodded without saying anything and walked down the aisle, looking for an open seat. The only seat not already taken was an empty one at the back. The bus continued on, and stopped at one more house. Mantha looked up and saw the boy get on the bus. He had long black hair, streaked with red, and was wearing all black and a leather jacket. She noticed as he walked down the aisle that the other students sort of shrunk away from him. Looking around, Mantha realized that the only unoccupied seat was the one near her. Shit. She rolled her eyes and waited for him to sit down. When he finally did, the bus driver said "next stop, Sky High." Two shoulder straps came out of the seat and buckled around Mantha, and a bar came down in front of her. 'What is this' she thought, 'some freak's version of an amusement park?' Soon, though, she realized why the straps and bar were necessary, as the bus was flying through the air.

When the bus landed, the students went off, talking with their friends and laughing. Mantha waited for the boy to get off first, since he had the aisle seat, and silently thanked whatever controlled the world that he hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with her. When she finally got off the bus, she noticed that there was a cheerleader eagerly doing a 'start of the year' cheer, ending with her turning herself into a beach ball. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself 'this is going to be a long year.'

Before she had the chance to think about where she was supposed to go, a woman strode up to her and said, "I'm Principal Powers. Since you're new, you'll need to be sorted along with the other freshmen, so follow me." 'Sorted?' Mantha thought. 'What is this place, Hogwarts?' She found out quickly that the 'sorting' was not like Harry Potter at all. Apparently, 'Power Placement' was supposed to determine whether you would be a hero, or a sidekick. 'Great,' thought Mantha. The only way she would make hero would be to use one of her powers, which would not exactly go over well with anyone. She could suck the life force out of people, like her mother could, but that wouldn't exactly be easy to do without actually attacking and/or hurting someone. She could, of course, use her _other_ power that no one knew about, but the consequences of that, she didn't even want to think about. As she stood deliberating this, the line in front of her slowly diminished.

"Ms...Drakeཀ" called Coach Boomer, looking at his clipboard for her name. "Daughter of Iceman and Rogue?" he asked. At Mantha's nod, he told her to power up.

"Well, that's a bit of a problem," said Mantha drily.

"And why's that?" asked the coach. "Haven't got a power?"

"Actually, I inherited my mom's power," said Mantha, sounding bored. "But I doubt you really want to see me sucking the life out of somebody. Unless you'd like to volunteer..."

"That won't be necessary," said the coach, trying to look calm. "Heroཀ" he shouted, and handed her a class schedule, being sure not to make contact with her skin. Mantha rolled her eyes and trudged on to her first class, 'Mad Science."


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha made her her way down the hall, and, when she came to the door marked 'Mad Science', she turned the knob and pulled it open. She was greeted by a man in a white lab coat with an exceptionally large head. "Yes," the man said, "they told me you were coming. Unfortunately, the only student without a lab partner is Mr. Peace, so you'll have to work with him." He pointed over to the boy that had sat beside her on the bus, and she started to walk that way. As she passed him, she heard the man mutter, "though by the look of you, you two will get along famously." Mantha made a mental note to get even with him one day. As she took her seat by the boy, who was glaring daggers at her, another student raised his hand.

"Mr. Medulla, I don't understand..." Mantha tuned out the rest of the question because she really didn't care. She looked over at 'Mr. Peace,' who was still glaring at her, and she rolled her eyes. At least he wasn't trying to talk her head off. She heard Mr. Medulla yelling at someone who'd apparently gotten the project wrong, and she decided that this teacher was a major jerk-off. She also decided that for his safety, she had better figure out what to do, because if he started yelling at her, she might just figure out exactly what his power was. She had only used the power she got from her mother a few times, when she was really angry. It was weird, really. She sucked the life-force out of the person she touched, but if the person she was touching had a superpower, then she would get that, too. She could control it, of course, but when she was angry...well, it wasn't pretty. And if she held on too long, that person could die. Mantha had never killed anyone, but she knocked her father out once when she was little because he had sent her to her room. She hadn't meant to, of course, but she knew that it could be really powerful. That day had also been the only time she had ever had ice power.

Coming out of her thoughts and back to the real world, she looked over at 'Mr. Peace,' again and noticed that he was working on something on the desk, his hair hiding his face. "So what is this?" she asked, trying to care at least a little bit. The boy glared at her, but finally answered.

"It's a freeze ray," he grunted, moving it over a bit so that she could see. Noticing that she had no clue, he sighed heavily and began to explain about the trigger and the different parts. Uninterested, but wanting to pass, she listened closely. Once he had explained it, she thought she understood, but she still couldn't care less. At long last, the bell rang, and the students were released for their next class. She looked down at her schedule and groaned. Gym with that stupid Coach Boomer.

When she got to the gym, she noticed that the entire 'hero' class was there. She sat up in the stands, away from everyone else, and watched as four students entered the arena. The arena was kind of like a hockey rink, except with wood like a basketball court, and at the center was a large machine with sharp-looking teeth in it. If Mantha was wondering what those teeth were for, she soon found out. The four students divided into two teams for a game called 'Save the Citizen.' A plastic dummy was tied to a rope and lowered over the sharp teeth, and teh machine turned on, causing the teeth to rotate and a large bar with spikes on it inside of them to start turning. The two 'heroes' started battling the two 'villains,' trying to keep the dummy from being turned into mulch by the machine.

After watching a few rounds, Mantha was starting to get bored. The two 'villains' had won every time, and it didn't look like that was about to change. They had decided to be villains again, and they were picking who they were going to go against. One of them looked around, and said, "we want Peace."

"Who else?" the coach asked. The other villain looked around, and his eyes hit Mantha.

"Goth Chick," he said, with a cocky smirk on his face. Glaring at him, Mantha made her way down to the arena, and suited up in some really dorky looking armor. The coach called time and the game began. Mantha watched the boy run toward the center, then get thrown back by a large gust of wind issued forth from one of the villains. He got back up and started running again, only to be thrown down again, this time by a bolt of lightning from the other villain. Almost smiling despite herself, Mantha began to make her way over to lightning boy, as Peace got up and tried to take on the wind guy again. Lighting boy turned and look at Mantha, apparently not thinking of her as much of a threat since she was walking toward him, and not toward the citizen.

Grinning to himself, lightning boy gathered some sparks in his hand, and waited to see what she would do. Mantha merely walked up to him, and did the last thing he expected her to do. She punched him right in the face and knocked him out cold. Looking over to see how Peace was coming along, she let out a gasp of surprise when she saw his arms suddenly engulfed in flames. His flames soon died down, however, as the wind guy created a tornado-like vortex around him, sucking all the oxygen out. Seeing that Peace was beginning to struggle to breathe, she decided to help him. After all, she couldn't just let him die. Get beat up or hurt, maybe, but not die.

She ran over to the wind guy, who had his back to her, and grabbed his bare arm. The wind guy's veins started popping out as the vortex around Peace diminished into nothing. Judging that she had touched him long enough to have enough of his power for just a few seconds, she let him go and created a gust of wind so strong that it carried her over the machine, let her grab the dummy, and then set her down gently on the other side. She looked over at Peace, who actually looked at her without glaring. In fact, he actually looked a little impressed. Everyone else, however, just looked scared. 'Oh well,' she thought, 'it's not like I was trying to win any popularity contests anyway.'


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Since I have received so many messages about my 'stealing' another character, I will go ahead and put a hint of the 'big secret' in this chapter. Just keep reading.**

"Does that always happen when you touch someone?" the boy Mantha had begun to recognize as 'Peace' asked gruffly as he caught up to her in the hall.

"Only when I want it to," she replied, only letting a small flicker of a grin show on her face.

"Who taught you how to fight?" he asked, surprising her with his interest.

"Do you always ask new girls stupid questions, or am I special?" she hadn't meant to be so rude, but she didn't really want to go into the whole 'X-Men' explanation. Plus, rudeness was kind of habitual for her. She had learned from the best: Logan. Amazed at her reaction, Peace raised his eyebrows at her in shock. "Someone at my old school taught me, okay?" Mantha said, failing miserably at an attempt to be nicer and answer his question. People at her old school knew that she was no piece of cake to get along with, and they pretty much had given her space. A few of them had been friends, though... She was snapped out of her reverie when she saw the door they were coming up to was labeled 'History of the Superhero.' She noticed also that Peace had stopped at the same door. "Let me guess, you're in this class too?" He nodded his head, a small hint of a grin on his lips. Without waiting for her, he walked into the room, his face once more changing to his traditional scowl. Upon entering the room after him, Mantha realized that there was no chance of avoiding him. The rest of the class had already entered, and once more, the only seat available was right by him.

Three Stars

Sitting beside him as the teacher droned on and on about the heroes of the nineteen hundreds, Samantha realized that she would probably be sitting by this guy all year, seeing that the rest of the class seemed scared of them both. Deciding that she might as well _try_ to be friends, she reached her hand over for him to shake. He looked at it for a second, then at her face. Seeing what he was thinking, she grinned, and said, "The name's Samantha. Samantha Drake."

Hesitantly, he took her hand and said "Warren. Warren Peace." He looked at her for a moment, and then added, "Drake...are you the daughter of Iceman?" The girl nodded, and added just a bit of her power to their handshake. Not enough to hurt him at all, just enough to make his fingers tingle. Suddenly, a look of understanding came upon his face. "Iceman and _Rogue_," he said, realizing where her power came from. She nodded once more, and he released her hand. For the next half hour, they sat through history, silently trying to stay awake and take notes.

Finally, lunch came, and Mantha trudged her way to the cafeteria. She just knew she was going to fail at this school. Her old school had had normal classes, like physics and math, now she was in all these weird, hero-themed classes, and she didn't know how to make heads or tails of most of the stuff the teachers were saying.

When she got her food and sat down at an empty table, she looked across the room at Warren, who was sitting with two girls and three guys. One boy was really tall with blonde hair, another was about medium height with brown hair, and the other was a scrawny, nerdy looking kid. Of the girls, one had purple streaks in her hair and lots of purple clothing on, and the other was a redhead, who incidentally had her hand wound tight around the hand of the brunette boy. The group didn't look exactly like they fit together, but Warren seemed to be grinning at something the nerdy kid had said, so Mantha guessed that they were pretty good friends. Something about that group interested Mantha. Most schools had their little cliques and groupings, but these six seemed strangely unaffected by all that. Of course, looks can be deceiving...

Once again, her mind was brought back to her when she heard two boys getting into an argument at a table to her right. It didn't seem like such a big deal, but when one of them started throwing knives that he got out of midair at the other one, Mantha decided to interfere. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a penny, and sent it rolling toward the two boys. Warren was the only one who noticed the penny rolling, but he didn't see who had sent it. He didn't even know why he noticed it, but a moment later, the thing exploded like a firecracker. The boys jumped back from it just as Principal Powers rounded the corner and took them both to detention. Warren looked all around to see who had set the penny off, but he couldn't tell. He didn't notice that Mantha had disappeared into the crowd, leaving her still-full tray on the empty table.


End file.
